Guess who's coming to dinner
by Deepdale
Summary: Part three of my series. Another slice of alternate reality life for Lucy O'Neill. **COMPLETE**. Please, please review.
1. Default Chapter

Title:                 GUESS WHO'S COMING TO DINNER…

Author:              Deepdale

Spoilers:           Absolutely none

Rating:              PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)

Summary:         Part three in my series.  Following straight on where Lieutenant O'Neill and Quantum Physics left off.  

…                     Lucy takes 'dad' home to meet mom.

Disclaimer:        Stargate SG1 characters don't belong to me I just like to borrow them and play with them a little.  

…                     This story is for entertainment purposes only.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

aLeX

This one's for you – my humble way of saying thanks for the positive feedback.  I wasn't sure the story would run any further but you gave me the confidence to give it a shot.  So, with no further ado here goes…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Lieutenant O'Neill, I can see what you're planning on doing, it's written in large letters all over your face," General Harrison told her.  "I have an immense amount of respect for your mother.  Be very, very careful.  Think your plan through thoroughly."

"I will sir," Lucy promised.  "If she says no I will stand by that decision totally."

"Good," General Harrison rubbed his face wearily.  "Lord, I still can't quite believe it isn't him."

"I know exactly what you mean sir, it messes with your head doesn't it."

"Messes?" the General laughed briefly.  "That is the ultimate in understatement Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

"If the answer's no, our guests do not leave the base.  Dr Jackson can easily visit with Dr Jackson the younger, here."

"Sir," Lucy saluted.  "You have my word on it."

"Good girl.  Now go, speak to your mother."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mom."

"Hey girl.  How's it going?" Neve's voice flowed down the phone line, warming her daughter through.  "Is the latest emergency all over?"

"Kind of.  Cameron arrived late yesterday evening, that's what kept us back."

"Cameron?  Oh, as in alternate Daniel's Cameron?"

"The same.  They found the device just where we said it would be, made it work and he's come for a visit as promised."

"And am I going to meet him?" Neve wanted to know.

"There's every chance," Lucy told her.

"Has he mentioned… Jack at all?" Neve tried and failed to make her enquiry sound casual.

"Yes, and he's fine mom.  In fact," Lucy swallowed.  Crunch time.  "He came with Cameron.  Said he wanted to make sure I wasn't just some bad dream."  There was a profound silence on the other end of the phone.  Lucy wasn't even sure her mother was still breathing.  "Mom?  Are you still there?  Are you okay?"

"He's here," Neve said slowly.  "Okay, so that I wasn't expecting.  How is he?"

"Fine.  Great.  Just the same.  He'd like to meet you."

"Oh boy."

Lucy rushed on, "But if you're not comfortable with the idea he understands.  Completely.  And General Harrison has made me promise I won't do anything that might in some way upset you.  I think he'd kick my ass big style if I did."

"Poor Mark [Harrison], seeing Jack must have given him one hell of a shock."

"That is the understatement of the year," Lucy echoed the Generals sentiments.

Neve took a deep breath.  "I'll set extra places for dinner."

"You absolutely sure?" Lucy pressed.

"No, but my curiosity has over-ridden my common sense.  So bring Cameron and… Jack on home."

"I love you mom, you are the best."

"Get away with you.  I'll see you soon."

"You betcha."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lucy rolled her car to a halt outside the house.  The half-hour journey from the base had passed mostly in silence, each passenger lost in their own thoughts, reluctant to share, reluctant to be the one to start a conversation, only too aware how bizarre the coming situation could be.

"This is it," said Lucy, to break the silence.  "Home sweet home."

Jack and Cameron stared up at the house, lights shining through the windows, drapes not yet closed against the winter night.  The crisp fresh snow that had fallen throughout their journey and looked like it had no intention of letting up for the foreseeable future, danced and swirled in the patches of light the windows threw across the night.

"Okay," Cameron opened the car door.  "Come on Jack, it's now or never."

"Right now never sound pretty damn good to me."

Lucy turned in her seat and smiled reassuringly.  "If you don't want…"

He patted her hand.  "No kid, we're here, let's do it."

Neve was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close.  The moment had arrived.  The moment that both excited and terrified her in equal measure.  Jack, but not her Jack, but he would look exactly as her Jack would have looked had he still been alive.  It was enough to make your head explode!

She stepped silently out of the kitchen and took in the scene in the living room, privately, before anyone knew she was there.  Lucy and a young man who had to be Cameron, the likeness to Daniel was startling, were discussing the Christmas tree and decorations, and Jack… OH MY GOD!  He was standing looking out of one of the huge picture windows, watching the snow.  All Neve could see was the back of his head and her heart contracted painfully.  The years dropped away.  More years then she cared to admit to and here he was again and here was her first view of him again, and it was the back of his head again.  She would know the shape of his head, the crazy stick up hair anywhere, anytime.  It was really happening.  Those photographs she had managed to look at without showing any of the mixed up emotions they caused her to experience hadn't just been some kind of elaborate illusion.  This was real.  This was very real and this was standing in her living room.

"Hey Jack."  Hot damn, her voice sounded so normal.  Way to go Neve.

He swung round and that was when her knees went.

"Whoa," Jack caught her easily.  "Are you okay?"

"I thought I was," Neve replied honestly.  "I was coping with the back of your head just fine.  Now it's a little more tricky."

"I've never managed to make a woman go weak at the knees before," he told her with an all too familiar grin.

"Dear God you are him."  Tentatively Neve reached up to touch his face, her fingers running over features forever etched in her memory.

"Not exactly," he replied, letting her continue her feather light exploration.

"Of course not," Neve's hand dropped and she gave herself a shake.  "I think I should be able to stand unaided now, thanks."

"Yes ma'am," Jack eased his grip and Neve moved back, turning her attention instead to Cameron.

"I'm sure you've heard it plenty of times, young man, but you are scarily like your father."

"It has been mentioned," Cameron smiled broadly.  "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs O'Neill."

"Call me Neve.  And your dad married Sarah?  I'm glad that worked out right in your reality at least."

"So am I."

"Are you sure you're okay mom?" Lucy asked.  "You still look awfully pale."

"Awfully pale she says," Neve managed a laugh.  "I can't think why."

"Maybe you should sit down," Jack suggested.

"I'm fine," Neve assured her worried audience.  "I hope you're all hungry."

"Starved," Cameron said.

"Could eat a horse," added Jack.

"Crap, no horse.  Oh God!" pain crossed Neve's face.

"Mom!" Lucy moved to her mother's side and wrapped an arm round her.  "What?"

"A stupid thing your father and I used to say, no-one else ever…"

"This was a bad idea," Jack told them all.  "I'm hurting you and I didn't mean for that to happen.  Maybe I should go."

"No," Neve touched his arm, surprised by the tension zinging through his body.  "I can't promise to get through the evening without wallowing in misery from time to time, but I so want you here.  Please stay."

"Your call," he replied.

"Yes I do believe it is.  Come on people, let's eat."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Um, I don't want to be a killjoy or anything," said Cameron as he and Lucy stacked the dishwasher, "But have you taken the time to look outside recently?"

"Huh?" Lucy glanced out of the window.  "Oh crap, that does not look good."

Beyond the glass the snow that had been falling steadily all evening had changed from a gentle trickle of flakes to a total white out.

"I'd better ring the base," Lucy went to phone and returned shortly looking grim.  "It's worse up there.  All personnel off base are instructed to stay put until conditions improve."

"Snowed in to an alternate reality, now there's an unexpected twist," laughed Cameron.

"You should have brought the device with you," said Lucy.  "That way we could have sent you home."

"That'd be smart, straight into the living room of some poor unsuspecting family.  How do you reckon we explain that one away?"

"Okay, bad idea.  I'd better break the news to mom that we need to make up the spare rooms."

"So why the picture of the Golden Gate Bridge?" Jack asked.

"Well, if he hadn't proposed when he did I would have moved to San Francisco.  My best friend, Beth, was running for Congress.  She's a Senator now."

"You sure seem to have a thing for politicians."

"Hey," Neve punched his shoulder lightly.  "Less with the sarcasm."

"Like that's gonna happen," Jack replied with a smirk.

"Back to the picture," said Neve.  "Jack bought it because it was the closest to the real thing he could offer.  He could be quite romantic when he put his mind to it."

"Now there's a big difference," he said.  "Me, not a romantic bone in my body."

"I don't believe that," Neve teased him.  "You were just never lucky enough to find the right woman.  My Jack was lucky."

"How can I possibly deny that."

Lucy walked in on an unexpectedly touching scene.  Jack, with his arm resting casually across Neve's shoulders, Neve's arm circling his waist, smiling contentedly together.  Tears threatened and Lucy forced them back.  Life could be so unfair.  To see them like that, it was how she always imagined her parents might look together, act together.  Life wasn't unfair, life was a total bitch.

"Bad news guys," Lucy said eventually.

"What's up babe?" Neve asked, turning her attention, reluctantly, to her daughter.

"Blizzard outside, the base is cut off, and we're stuck here."

Neve slipped from Jack's casual embrace and flicked open the drapes.

"That doesn't look good," Jack observed.

"Change of plan," said Neve.  "C'mon Luce, help me with beds."

"There's no need," Jack protested.  "Cameron and me, we can sleep right here on the couches."

"You won't be able to move in the morning if you sleep on one of those," Neve pointed out with a snort of mirth.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," said Jack, affronted.

"That look won't wash with me either mister.  I know how old you are just as I know how old I am.  Sleeping on a couch is for the young, we don't qualify any more," said Neve.

"I think I'm insulted."

"Get over it.  Lucy."

"Coming mom."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Neve looked at the clock on the nightstand.  A full ten minutes had dragged by since the last time she looked.  3:24am.  Wide awake.  With a sigh she threw back the covers, pulled her robe over her extra warm winter pyjamas and went downstairs.  Perhaps a warm drink might help.  Yes, hot milk and then back to bed and surely sleep would follow.

Neve moved quietly around the kitchen, pan, mug and then milk from the fridge.

"Enough for one more?" asked a voice from the doorway.  

Neve managed not to drop the milk carton, but it was a close run thing.  "Dear God you startled me."

"Sorry," Jack ran his hands through his hair and the shirt he was wearing loose and unbuttoned over his jeans parted to reveal an expanse of tanned chest and salt and pepper hair.  

Neve swallowed and forced her eyes to move on.  "Hot milk and honey?"

"Sounds good."  Jack slid into a chair by the kitchen table and watched Neve prepare their drinks with calm efficiency and even lay out some cookies on a plate.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Neve asked eventually, taking the chair beside his and breaking a biscuit in half.

"Strange bed, strange evening, strange life."

"Ain't that the truth," agreed Neve with feeling.

"Cookies are good.  Make them yourself?"

"I was the most un-domesticated person until Lucy came along, then I had to take a crash course.  I'm not cordon bleu, far from it, but I learnt and she survived."

"From what I can see you did a great job with her."

"Yes," Neve smiled.  "I reckon I did.  Does she make you wonder?"

"Wonder?" Jack queried.

"About your life.  About if we'd met in your reality would we have a Lucy, would she have grown up with two parents and would that have made a significant difference."

"Oh that wonder.  No," he lied and didn't even try to pretend otherwise.  "One Lucy is more than enough.  So what was stopping you from sleeping?"

"You mostly."

"Ah," Jack was embarrassed.

Neve looked down at her drink, avoiding those unforgettable brown eyes.  "I miss him.  There hasn't been a single day go by when something has made me remember him and mourn.  And now here you are.  Not him.  You.  I was fooled for the first few moments but you really aren't him.  It's like meeting Jack's long lost identical twin brother who has no idea who I am but looks exactly like the only man I've ever loved completely.  And I can't decide whether that makes me happy or sad.  I'm not putting this very well," Neve smiled apologetically.  "All I know for sure is it's confusing the hell out of me."

"So I guess it wouldn't help if I mentioned at this point that I totally get why he married you," said Jack quietly.

"You're right, it doesn't, but thank you.  I think."

"Okay."

They drank their milk in companionable silence.

"Jack, do something for me," Neve finally said.

"Sure, what?"

"Button the shirt, it's… distracting… disturbing."

Jack fumbled over the buttons with fingers that refused to cooperate.  "Better?" he asked.

"No but yes.  And on that note I better go back to bed."  Neve gathered up the empty cups, dropped them in the dishwasher and followed Jack from the kitchen.

"Oh," he turned and snagged the last cookie.  "It looked lonely," he explained sheepishly.

"Yeah, right.  Bed you old fool."

"Hey, less of the fool," he joked.  "This has been nice, not the being awake in the middle of the night exactly, but nice all the same."

"Unexpectedly yes," Neve agreed.  "Goodnight Jack."

"Night Neve."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Morning brought with it a lull in the snowfall but little else, well, except for one of Neve's 'hearty' breakfasts.  The roads were deserted; especially out as far as Neve's.  Chances of seeing a snowplough were pretty slim.

"Now if we just had some warmer outdoor clothes we could start clearing the snow round the house and work off some of that mammoth breakfast," said Cameron.  "It doesn't feel right sitting around doing nothing."

"I reckon we can do something about that," Lucy told him.  "Mom, you don't suppose Uncle Jonas will mind if we raid his stuff?"

"Of course not babe, I've warned him often enough about leaving so many clothes here."

"Clothes?" Jack raised his eyebrows.  "Men's clothes?"

"To my knowledge Jonas isn't in to cross dressing so yes male clothing.  What?" Neve demanded.

"Nothing, it's none of my business if you have some guy's clothes in your house," replied Jack with deceptive calmness.

"Damn straight it's not."

Lucy had been aware of a subtle difference in the general atmosphere of the house since she woke, and now her mom and Jack look poised for all out war.  Which was a concern.  "Oh please," she butted in, trying to smooth things over.  "Uncle Jonas, remember I told you all about him.  He often stays with us, actually you are using his room," she told Jack and, realising the tension level was not in any way subsiding, she decided the safest option was retreat.  "Coming Cameron?"

"Coming," he practically fell over himself in his rush to get away before Jack and Neve started snapping at each other again.

"You have a problem with Jonas?" Neve wanted to know.

"Not my place to have a problem now is it."

"Then…

"However," Jack over-rode her.  "If it was my place then yes you could say I do."

"If, as Lucy says, she has told you all about Jonas then you'll know he's probably the closest friend I have in this crazy world."  Neve slammed a fresh mug of coffee in front of him.  "We've laughed together, we've cried together, he's held my hand in the Emergency Room when Luce concussed herself playing hockey which, I might add, only happened because she wanted to be as good as her dad.  Dammit you have no right to judge me."

"No judging going on here," he assured her bitterly.

"Like hell."

"Okay, judging," Jack's voice went up several loudness notches.  "So how come he has his own room this Mr wonderful, this caring, sharing close friend.  How come he doesn't share your bed as well?"

Neve gasped and stepped back as if he had actually physically struck her, tears flooding her eyes.  "You really have to ask that?  Oh you bastard," and she turned and fled to the privacy of her own room to cry without fear of interruption.  Dimly she was aware of the front door banging and Jack's voice joining in the chatter and laughter outside as the kids began the long process of snow shifting.  Mostly Neve was aware of the overpowering hurt in her chest, as if her heart had been ripped out and stomped on for good measure.

Time passed.

A light tap on the door woke Neve with a start.  She had no idea she'd even gone to sleep.  "Come in."

Jack pushed the door open.  "I brought you tea."

"Just leave it on the nightstand."

"And I have something to say," he added, placing the cup next to a framed photograph of Neve and her Jack, looking unbelievably happy together.

"You have nothing left to say I want to hear," Neve told him bluntly.

"Actually I think I have.  I'm sorry."

"Either you've been practising or you're better at saying sorry than my Jack ever was."

"Practising, mostly on you and Lucy.  It seems I have an amazing knack for hurting you both.  I don't mean to, I don't know why I do it, I just know you and she push my buttons in a way I'm far from used to."

"Yeah, well, another day and you won't have to worry about button pushing or apologising to us ever again."

Jack sat on the side of the bed and wrapped Neve's hand in his.  "I am so very sorry Neve.  I had no right saying what I said.  Would you believe I was jealous?  Here was this guy who had been around to do all the dad things with Lucy and with you and I was jealous.  How dumb is that."

"Dumb," Neve agreed.

"Lucy also told me that he's asked you to marry him loads of times but you always say no."

"Don't have the best track record on the married front, didn't want Jonas to die on me too."

"Is that the real reason?" Jack looked at her.  "I don't think so."

"Don't go there," she pleaded.

"Okay.  So am I forgiven for being such a total jackass?"

"Jury's out," Neve relented.

"Fair enough.  Now you have to come and praise the kids and admire their snowman," he told her.

"Snowman?  Oh boy."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Shortly after lunch Jack and Cameron fitted Lucy's car with snow chains.  The road to the base was still closed but Lucy had spoken with Daniel who assured her the centre of town was now accessible with care, and as Cameron was determined to get to meet his alternate 'father', Lucy was prepared to make the journey with him.  Jack declined the offer of joining them, he didn't fancy getting stuck in a drift and having to walk miles, not at his age, some things were most definitely best left to the young and foolhardy.

With the kids gone an easy peace fell on the house.  Jack put his feet up in front of the TV and flicked idly through the channels looking for a decent sporting event to watch, Neve plugged in her laptop and tried to concentrate on some outstanding work she needed to finish.  It was a comfortable time, a small oasis of calm, no demands, no need to talk if they didn't want, just knowing they had each other was more than enough.

"Done," Neve finally announced, snapping the machine closed.

"Done what?" Jack asked.

"Filed a couple of reports, answered a bunch of e-mails, the usual."

"Reports?  Sounds like work to me.  You still work?"

"Hell yes, I'm not in my dotage yet, despite what my daughter may think.  I'm on Beth's staff, one of her research assistants, it means I can work from here and keep in touch with what's going on in the world."

"Still suffering that political problem I see."

"Somebody has to, might as well be me.  And, you'll be pleased to know, that while it is cold in San Francisco they haven't been troubled by the weather we've had, the sun is shining and everything is just great."

"Yes, I'm pleased to know that.  Let's go for a walk."

Neve looked at him like senility had just set in.  "A walk?"

"Yes, you know, one foot in front of the other, walk.  It'll be dark soon and I need some air.  Will any of Jonas's stuff fit me do you think?"

"Jack," Neve warned him.  "Don't start."

"Start?  Me?" he grinned.  "Wouldn't dare.  One thing though."

"Yes?" replied Neve cautiously.

"Where is he?  Why hasn't he been in touch to make sure you're okay?"

"He's in Washington staying at Sam's, meeting a bunch of scientists at the Pentagon about some Naquadria research they've been carrying out.  And, not that it's any of your business, he has been in touch, one of my e-mails was from him."

"Ah."  That put him in his place, he wouldn't know how to send an e-mail if his life depended on it.  "Okay lets walk."

Outside the sun was just beginning its descent into the west, the sky was shot with pink and gold and all around the snow covered houses and gardens, smoothing out sharp edges and hard lines with an undulating pattern of wind blown drifts.  It was easy to spot the homes with kids, their yards were all churned up and every kind of snowman stared back at Jack and Neve as they strolled on by.

"What will you do when you get back?" Neve asked him.

"If the snow's as bad there as it is here I'll head for the apartment I keep in town and wait for the weather to improve enough for me to get back to Minnesota.  I live there more than I do Colorado Springs these days."

"I'm sure my Jack would too."

"Lucy told me you kept the cabin."

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm a sentimental fool, I had an extra special time with him there once, long, long ago.  And he pushed for us to spend our honeymoon there, I hung out for the Caribbean, I won."

"Why am I not surprised," Jack laughed.  "Poor man, he really didn't stand a chance once he'd met you."

"Oh I don't know, he tried real hard to ruin everything, but I was determined not to let him."

"Why?" it was something Jack couldn't get his head round.  Why would someone as smart and sassy as Neve want to tie herself to someone like him, it made no sense.

"That's easy," she replied.  "Because he was handsome and funny and difficult and the sexiest man I'd ever met.  And he needed saving from himself."  Neve slipped her arm through his.  "As I'm sure you do, deep down."

"Too late to be saved," he said gruffly.  "Too old and difficult for anyone to care about any more."

"You poor thing you, so full of self pity."

"Watch it," he warned.

"Or what?  You're old remember."

"Yeah well, old people can still do this," he scooped a handful of snow from the top of a wall and pressed it to the back of Neve's neck.

Neve squealed and wriggled out of his grip.  "That was cruel and unusual."

"I am cruel and unusual."

"Prepare to die Colonel O'Neill, retired."  Neve made a snowball and threw it as hard as she could, catching him square in the chest.

"That there's fighting talk lady," Jack returned the compliment, catching Neve on the ass as she tried to turn and hide behind a lamppost.

The ensuing fight could only be described as childish.  Two 'mature' people hurling snowballs with total abandon, laughing and yelping when their missiles hit their targets, until both were walking snowmen.

"Ceasefire," Jack caught Neve's arm in mid swing and knocked the snowball from her hand.  "I call a ceasefire."

"Chicken, you just don't like losing," she teased.

"Careful there Mrs O'Neill," he warned.

"Or what?" Neve pressed her soaking wet, freezing cold gloved hand to his face.  "Or what?"

"Or I may be forced to forget I'm a gentleman."

"Yes, and?"

"And…" Jack pulled her up close and kissed the mouth he'd been longing to kiss since he set eyes on her.

Neve broke away and looked up at him.  "You could never be a gentleman," she told him, grabbing his coat front and kissing him back, so hard it made them both dizzy.

"And you, thank God, are no lady, not with a tongue like that," he said eventually.

"Hell no," Neve laughed and slid her arm back through his.  "Let's go home, before your knees give out or something equally embarrassing.  I feel the need for something stronger than coffee, I think a medicinal Whisky don't you?"

"Right there with you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The phone ringing dragged Neve away from a particularly intense game of chess with Jack.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie.  Is everything okay, I was expecting you back hours ago, or is Uncle Daniel enjoying having an audience too much to let you leave?"

"Everything is fine and yes, he's hardly drawn breath for hours, not that Cameron is helping on that front, they're as bad as each other."

"Cameron and Daniel are competing for talker of the year," Neve called across to Jack.

"Very glad I didn't go, I'd have had to shoot one of them by now," he replied with a grin.

"Listen mom, it's freezing pretty bad outside, I'm not sure travelling is going to be such a good idea.  I should have dragged Cameron away hours ago but I hadn't the heart."

"It's okay kiddo.  Stay.  I'd rather you were safe."

"Will you be okay?" Lucy wanted to know.  "I mean, after this morning…"

"We will be fine I promise.  Hostilities have been suspended, although if I win this game of chess I can't promise the ceasefire will hold.  Give Uncle Daniel a kiss from me and I'll see you both in the morning."

"Night mom."

"Night Luce."  Neve replaced the handset and took her seat opposite Jack, concentration returning to the board and the pieces scattered about.  "Lucy and Cameron are spending the night with Daniel."

"God help Lucy's ears is all I have to say."

"She's used to it.  Check."

"What?  How in the hell did that happen?"

"You made a fatal mistake master."

"Which is?"

"Never underestimate your apprentice.  Move your piece, come on, come on, I haven't got all night."

"Hush, I need to think."

Four moves later Neve had Jack checkmate and he was not happy.

"Where did you learn that sneaky underhand move?" he demanded.

"My husband."

"Oh," that threw him.  "Damn I'm good.  So in fact I won."

"You could say that if you wanted to look at it in such a backwards way.  Another beer?"

"Only if we're not playing any more chess."

"No more chess," Neve agreed.  "Behave yourself and I might even let you see if there's a game on TV."

"Really?" his eyes lit up.

"Really.  I'm just that nice."

"No argument here."

By the time Neve returned with two bottles of beer Jack had the remote and was searching for the sports channel, feet resting on the coffee table looking for all the world like her Jack reincarnate.

"Hey, feet."

"What?" he asked without glancing up from the screen.  "I haven't got my shoes on the furniture mom."

"I'll confiscate the remote."

"I'd like to see you try.  Sit down the game's about to start."

Neve picked up her book and took the other end of the couch.

"Well that's not very friendly," he pointed out.  "I smell or something, because if I do feel free to tell me."

"Didn't want to spoil your viewing."

"Come here," Jack held out an arm and obligingly Neve settled by his side which, she had to admit, was way better.

Game over.  Beer finished, the hour was late and bed beckoned.

"I'm wrecked," Jack announced.  "Don't reckon I'm going to have any trouble sleeping tonight."

"I won't put a cup out ready for you," Neve promised, knowing already that sleep was going to be hard come by for the second night running, for her at least.  It had been, if possible, an even more emotional day than the one before and that did not equate to a good nights rest.

Neve flicked off the lights and followed Jack up the stairs.

"Goodnight Neve," he touched her face lightly.

"Goodnight Jack," she responded.  "Sweet dreams."

"The best.  Trust me," and with a grin he was gone, the door to his/Jonas room closing between them.

Neve closed her own bedroom door and leant against it, breathing deeply, she was too old to be feeling the way she was feeling, much, much too old.  One last sigh and she moved toward her bathroom, maybe a refreshing shower before bed might help still her jumbled emotions.

It worked, to a certain extent.

However, opening the bathroom door to find Jack sitting on the end of her bed kind of undid all her hard won control.

"You want me to go, say the word," he said softly.

"Don't go."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey mom, great news."

The base'll be snowed in til spring prayed Neve.  "What's that babe?"

"General Harrison's been on, the base is accessible at last, Cameron and dad, sorry, Jack can get back to their own reality."

"That is good news," Neve lied.

"Were you guys okay last night?  No more fighting?"

"No Luce, no more fighting, even though I did beat him at chess."

"You sure you're okay mom, your voice sounds kinda weird."

"I'm fine.  When can we expect you?"

"Couple of hours, we're just heading out for some breakfast.  Does Uncle Daniel ever do normal stuff like shop for food?"

"Not in my lifetime," Neve laughed.  "See you soon, and drive careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jack glanced up at Neve when she returned to the bedroom with their breakfast on a tray.  "Lucy?" he asked.

"Lucy.  The base is no longer snowed in, you and Cameron can head home," she handed him his coffee and then slid under the covers by his side.

"That's a shame.  I had plans."

"Well in that case," said Neve with a smile that masked her pain, "You'd better drink fast and we'll go for the condensed version of those plans."

"Sweet."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wheels crunching on the compacted snow out front warned Jack and Neve of the kid's arrival.  This time she couldn't keep the pain from her face and Jack pulled her into a fierce embrace.

"I want you to stay," she said into his neck.

"I can't."

"I know dammit but I still want you to stay."

"So do I," he admitted.  "If I could I'd do it in a heartbeat. "Come back with me."

"I can't."

"Crap, no you can't, you exist in my reality."

"Really?  And you know this how?" Neve asked.

"I had Cameron look you up, I was curious."

"Maybe you could introduce yourself to that version of me."

"Not going to happen, I want the one I've got."  Jack kissed her gently, then again with passion.  "I want the one who showed me just what I've been missing out on all these years."

"Jack," a sob caught in her throat and he kissed it away.  "It hurts," she managed to say.

"You and me both."

"Mom," Lucy's voice sang out from the front door.

"Coming," Neve managed to reply.  One last frantic kiss and they broke the embrace.

Jack pulled on his coat and looked round to find Neve doing the same.  "Watcha doing?"

"Coming to the base, you don't think I'm letting you go without me being there to make sure you do go?" she tried to joke.

"Right, okay then.  Let's go."

"Extra passenger," Neve told her daughter.

"Great, General Harrison was saying it was too long since he'd last seen you.  Climb on in everyone."  Lucy fired up the engine and away they went.

Fortunately Cameron and Lucy had plenty to tell them and that enabled the gloomy silence in the back to pass un-noticed.  Neve slipped her hand in Jack's and he held it tightly throughout the trip.

The snow up at the top of the mountain was far deeper than back in town, Lucy manoeuvred the car safely into the car park and they picked their way across the icy surface to the relative safety of the base.  A quick ride in the elevator deposited them on level twenty-six, the traveller's jump off point.

"Neve," General Harrison greeted her with undisguised delight.  "Good to see you."

"Hello Mark," Neve kissed his cheek.  "I didn't think you'd mind my visiting."

"Of course not, you know you're always welcome."  He stepped back and took in the sight of Neve and Jack together.  "Seeing Jack was weird enough," he admitted.  "But both of you together takes it even further."

"Tell me about it," said Neve with a polite laugh.  "It has been so hard trying to remind myself that this poor guy doesn't know everything my Jack knew about us, it's led to some awkward moments you might say."

"Awkward," Jack raised his eyebrows.  "Downright cryptic if you want to be more accurate.  Still," he suddenly became all brisk and business like.  "Time we were shipping out.  Ready there Cameron?"

"Almost Jack, just need to set the calibration exact or we could end up in somewhere completely wrong."

"And that would never do," added Jack.  "Lucy, it has been a pleasure to see you again kid."

"And you dad…Jack," she hugged him.  "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't have missed this trip for the world," he assured her.  "Neve," Jack took her hands in his.  "Look after that girl of yours, of ours, and more importantly look after yourself."

"Yes Jack."

"He was one lucky son of a bitch."  Jack moved closer and took Neve in his arms, oblivious to their gawping audience.  "He definitely got the better reality," and he kissed her inviting mouth one last time.  "Marry him," he said, face pressed into her hair.

"What?"

"Jonas, marry him, be happy, don't mourn any more, you have so much left to give, don't waste it."

"Thank you for completely blowing my mind.  Go back to your own reality Colonel O'Neill, retired."

"She married a Senator, had two boys, divorced him and is now living in San Francisco."

"Who?" Neve was totally confused.

"You."

"Oh!"

"So maybe I will take a trip to see the Golden Gate Bridge."

"You do that," Neve grinned, the pain easing, "You do that, and you say hi from me."

"Yes ma'am."

To be concluded in the next instalment…


	2. Chapter 5

"So I hear I missed out on all the fun," said Jonas over dinner.

"Fun is debatable," Neve told him.  "It was pretty freaky if truth be told."

"Well I just wish I'd been here for moral support if nothing else."

And you have no idea how glad I am you weren't, thought Neve.  "But you got to play with your Naquadria and baffle a lot of high ranking Pentagon stuffed shirts with your immense intelligence," she teased gently.

"This is true, and I have to say it was fun.  There's nothing quite like talking to a room full of Colonels and Generals and watching their eyes glaze over as they gradually lose the will to live.  Made me think of Jack on more than one occasion.  Was his double really exactly like him?" Jonas asked.

"Yes and no.  Physically it was Jack, older obviously but Jack right down to the way his hair grew.  But he wasn't my Jack, he didn't know all about me or my life before let alone now.  I did discover that I do exist in his reality."

"Really?"

"Mm, he'd checked it out.  Apparently that me married a Senator, I'm guessing Allen Francis, had two sons, was divorced and living in San Francisco, I'm guessing again that would have something to do with Beth."

"Fascinating."  Jonas took her hand across the table.  "But did it hurt?"

"Looking at the face of a man who's been dead all these years… oh yes, it hurt.  And in a crazy kind of way it helped lay some ghosts."

"Well I'm glad about that at least."

"We had a fight about you," Neve added.

"Me?  Why?"

"I think he was jealous."

"Jack, jealous of me!" Jonas started to laugh.  "Spot the irony.  Oh that is priceless.  Thank you Neve, I think you've just made my day."

"Glad to hear it.  Now help me clear this table and try to control your mirth before I put you out into the cold frosty night."

"You are a hard woman."

"You better believe it."

"Well, if you're determined to go skiing tomorrow I'm going to turn in," Jonas said eventually.  "Are you absolutely sure you wouldn't rather do something… warmer?"

"Nope, skiing it is.  I just want to finish this piece for Beth and then I'll be up myself."

"Goodnight Neve."

"Night Jonas."

Neve typed on for a while, finished the draft copy of a report she was trying to finish and closed down her laptop.  It had been a long day, she was tired and Jonas was right, if she wanted to enjoy skiing she needed her sleep.  Turning off the lights she took one last look around her pretty little home.  "Night Jack," she whispered.  "And thanks."

Upstairs all was in darkness, no sliver of light showing under Jonas's closed door.  Neve changed into her nightdress and slid between the covers of her own bed without bothering to turn on the light, it wasn't a night for reading; it was a night for contemplation.

Jack's parting words were rattling around her head refusing to leave her in peace.  Could she?  No.  Why not?  Because it was Jonas.  Did she love Jonas?  Well of course she did.  So what was the problem?  He's not you Jack, that's the problem.  But I can't come back, Jack pointed out inside her mind, and you really are wasting your life away without me.  You're not getting any younger Neve; pretty soon he might even stop asking you.  Like that's going to happen, Neve snorted.  It might, Jack pointed out patiently.  Don't wait too long.  He's right across the hall.  Do something about it.  Soon.  You're not going to let this rest are you, she thought with a sigh.  No, came the whispered reply.  You've already made his day, go make his year, his life.  Go.

Neve climbed out of bed, opened her bedroom door and paused outside his.  This was crazy.  This was insanity gone crazy.  She opened the door silently and crept inside.  For a minute or two she looked down at the figure sleeping so peacefully and found herself relaxing, smiling even.  Piece of cake Neve.  You can do this.

"Jonas," she said gently, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Huh?" his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright.  "What?  What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Neve stroked his face.  "Relax.  I need to ask you something."

"Now?  Can't it wait til the morning?"

"No, it can't wait."

"Now you're scaring me Neve."

"I didn't mean to," she ran her fingers through his silver grey hair.  "Jonas, will you marry me?"

"What?" his voice shot up two octaves.

"Marry me.  You always ask me and I always say no.  Well this time I thought maybe, just maybe it might go better if I asked you."

"Is this some kind of joke?" he demanded, wide awake now.

"No joke."

"Has this got something to do with your visitor?"

"Possibly, but only in a good way."

"Do you really mean it?"

"I really mean it," she promised.  "Let's get married.  That way at least we get to live happily ever after."

"Neve."  With a sudden movement that caught her unaware Jonas pulled her down on to the bed and Neve found herself looking up at him.  "I love you and I want to marry you and I want nothing more than to live happily ever after with you."

"Good.  That's settled then."

Jonas kissed her properly for the first time in their entire relationship and Neve was surprised to find she enjoyed it.  Okay so he wasn't Jack but she so wasn't going down that thought path.  Jonas was Jonas, he loved her dearly, she loved him.  It was the right thing to do.  Dammit Jack O'Neill had been right and that was something Neve really didn't like.  Jack was not supposed to be that smart with emotions and feelings and stuff.

"I'm not into long engagements," she told him breathlessly.

"Me neither," he replied.

"And I'd really like if you'd make love to me now, you know, so I can be sure we are compatible."

"Oh we're compatible, trust me," he said with a grin that threatened to split his face in two.

"All the same."

"Oh definitely, nothing like being absolutely sure," he agreed.  "Now?"

"Now," said Neve.  And there was no more talking for a long, long time.

Ski trip.  What ski trip?

THE END.


End file.
